


The Man in the Cage

by gingersnaps11



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Long-Term Relationship(s), Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Slow Burn, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), True Love, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersnaps11/pseuds/gingersnaps11
Summary: Evie Hunter's life begins to change when she's assigned to guard the prisoner in Alexandria.A couple of years after All Out War.Alternate UniverseI promised I'd re-do this, and here it is!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I'd get The Man in the Cage started again - actually planned out, and better than ever!! Well, here we go!
> 
> The plan is to have one chapter out a week. I hope you guys can forgive me for life getting in the way when I tried this series out a year ago. It wasn't planned out at all. To be honest, I didn't expect anyone to even read it. 
> 
> So - 
> 
> If you're reading this, THANK YOU!!! Please comment, subscribe, and leave kudos!
> 
> (And if you have any ideas or requests, please don't hesitate to let me know!!)
> 
> x

"Evelyn Jane Hunter, if you don't wake your lazy ass up, you're gonna be late." The voice, a low growl right next to my ear, was a familiar wake up. I did my best to ignore it. I rolled over, tugging the comforter up over my head, holding on tight. It was no use. It was unceremoniously yanked back down and tossed carelessly on the floor.

"Stop," I whined in a voice so pathetic that even I inwardly cringed. "I'm not ready to wake up yet." I curled myself into a ball, trying to hold on to the last bit of warmth that was now rapidly seeping from my body. 

"That's 'cause you stay up too late," he scolded.

I could hear the amusement in his voice and I couldn't help it. I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him. "I stayed up late because of you." I sat up too fast, and the motion made my head hurt.

The night before, Daryl Dixon had made a bet with me. I couldn't remember just what the bet had been, but it had involved drinking, and I was pretty sure I'd won. And now I was paying for it.

"Sounds like an 'Evie' problem," he teased, shaking his head. "But if you want, I can let ya go back to sleep. Send Rick up here to ask why ya ain't at your shift in the garden?"

I rolled my eyes and reached back for my pillow, tossing it at him. He dodged it easily, but his next words did the trick.

"Get dressed, Hunter. I made coffee." And then he was gone. I could hear his heavy footsteps as he descended the stairs. 

With some coffee and aspirin, I could, hopefully, get through the rest of the morning with little to no problem. I didn't have time for a shower, so I grabbed a hair tie off the top of my dresser and tossed my red locks up in the messiest of messy buns, promising myself a shower after my shift ended. I removed my pajamas and dropped them in my hamper, choosing a pair of jeans and a plain green tee shirt. After tugging on a pair of socks and my boots, I was more than ready for that aspirin. 

I went into the bathroom and took the little cup I kept by the sink in case I got thirsty in the middle of the night. I filled it about halfway with some water and opened the medicine cabinet. I opened the bottle of aspirin and shook it gently until two of the beautiful little pain relieving pills dropped into my waiting palm. I made a mental note to ask Daryl to grab me some more, since my supply was slowly but surely dwindling, and then I popped the pills in my mouth and washed them down with the water. Replacing the bottle back in the little medicine cabinet over the sink, I closed the door, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked as tired as I felt, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Make up would just wash off with the sweat while I worked in the sunshine. And I couldn't go back to sleep. So, I settled for splashing some water in my face and made my way downstairs.

As promised, the delicious scent of freshly brewed coffee filled my nostrils and I eagerly entered the kitchen to find a mug already waiting for me, just the way I loved it.

"You're an angel," I told him as I lifted the mug from the counter and brought it to my nose, inhaling deeply. 

"Yeah, right," he responded with a little shake of his head. 

\---

It was about as hot as I expected it to be outside, which didn't exactly make me jump for joy. It wasn't so much that I minded the heat itself. What I minded was the almost guaranteed sunburn. But sunscreen wasn't incredibly high on the priority list, and besides, it had been long enough since the world went to hell that I want sure I really wanted to trust the effectiveness of sunscreen that was left anyway. I'd been settling for a trusty, if unattractive, straw hat to keep the sun away from face and neck. The sun could have the rest of me. They didn't call me Freckles for nothing.

"You're on time!" I turned toward the voice as I approached the garden, grinning at my favorite gardening buddy. 

"Dixon got me out of bed with a coffee bribe," I explained as I knelt down next to Aaron.

"Just coffee, huh?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows and nudging me gently with his shoulder. 

I rolled my eyes. "No matter how hard you push that energy into the universe, it ain't gonna happen." My tone was flat, but I couldn't hold in the amused chuckle.

"You never know," he insisted, holding firm in his belief that Daryl Dixon and I were soul mates. 

The hours went by easily with Aaron for company. There were a few others helping us out, but we tended to stick together. 

After he'd found me, half starved and wandering aimlessly on my own, I'd clung to him like glue. I'd been afraid when I first saw Alexandria, unable to comprehend how a real life Safe Zone could even exist. Aaron saved my life, and gave me the chance at actually living, rather than just surviving.

"Earth to Evie," Aaron said, pulling me from my thoughts. "Wanna call it quits and get some lunch?"

"More than anything," I laughed as my stomach growled and I realized just how hungry I had become.

I rose and wiped the dirt from my hands onto my jeans and began helping Aaron put away the tools we'd used. Just as we were finishing up, Rick Grimes came walking up. 

"Evie, can I have a word?" he asked casually, offering Aaron a nod and a smile by way of greeting. 

"Sure," I said, turning to Aaron. "I'll catch up." 

"Alright," he answered, raising his hand and giving a little wave as he continued on his way to the mess hall.

I was hungry, and I felt a little twinge of jealousy as Aaron walked away, but Rick didn't usually single me out like this. I figured it must be important.

"Walk with me?" He didn't wait for me to answer one way or the other. I fell into step beside him.

"What's up?"

"How would you feel about Guard Duty?"

"Guard Duty?" I asked, looking away from Rick and up at the Wall. Was I finally going to get the chance to prove I could handle a weapon as well as any of them?

"Not there," he told me, shaking his head. "We've been talking about giving our prisoner a bit of freedom. Just from time to time."

"Prisoner? You mean -"

"Negan."


	2. Chapter 2

Warm water rained down on me as I considered just what it was Rick was asking me to do. He wanted me to be the one to guard the man that everybody hated. Apparently, we were going to slowly reintegrate him into society. Not only would I be ensuring that he didn’t do anything stupid, oh no. I was to serve as his protector. If someone wanted to punch him in the face, I was supposed to stop that from happening no matter how much I agreed with it. 

Could I handle that? I’d already asked if someone else could handle that particular responsibility. Rick had assured me that he couldn’t trust anyone else to do it. I hadn’t been there to witness the violent, infamous line up. I hadn’t been there to experience the aftermath. I had been far away, oblivious to any of them and the war that followed. So any grudge I might hold against the man wasn’t personal. And, since I’d recently expressed my desire to have a more active role in the community, I was apparently the perfect candidate.

I was just stepping out of the shower and wrapping myself in a towel when I heard the familiar sound of my front door slamming.

Daryl.

“Be down in a sec!” I hollered, knowing he’d hear me. After that, I wrapped my hair in a towel and carelessly threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top. Leaving my hair in the towel, I descended the stairs to find Daryl in an even more broody mood than usual.

He was pacing my living room floor furiously. I could practically feel the Dark Side of the Force seeping from him. He wasn’t aware of my presence immediately and I hesitated to let him know I was standing there. If I was being completely honest with myself, I enjoyed watching him in his most primal state. I didn’t enjoy the fact that he was obviously distressed about something, don’t get me wrong. But the raw, animal quality he exuded was alluring. 

“Dude,” I said finally, trying to brace myself for whatever bad news he might have. But he surprised me by rounding on me. He stalked toward me, making me back up against the wall. I’d never been the victim of his cold, intense gaze before. 

“Ya ain’t doin’ what Rick wants, are ya?” he asked, his eyes staring deep into mine. His accent was thicker than usual, he was so caught up in his emotions. 

“Whoa, relax,” I said, holding my hands up defensively. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“So yer considerin’ it?” he demanded, turning his back on me. He whipped around and faced me again, clearly unable to decide what he wanted to do. He stopped mere inches from my face.

“Rick needs someone to-”

“No!” I was surprised at the level of passion in his voice. I didn’t know every gory detail, but it had been years. And I knew people had a tendency to exaggerate. But maybe I really didn’t understand…

“Rick is wrong, Evie,” he told me. 

Impulsively, I reached for his hand. “People deserve second chances.”

“Not everyone,” he disagreed, and took his hand back. I wasn’t sure why, but I almost couldn’t stand it when he turned his back to me again.

“I don’t understand.” It was time to talk about it, wasn’t it? Before my frustration with his lack of answers got the better of me and this became a fight we couldn’t come back from. But, contrary to what I expected, he didn’t turn around and explain anything to me. Instead, he took a couple of steps toward my front door.

“Wait,” I said, reaching my arm out to him. He stopped. Hesitated. He turned to face me again, and I couldn’t help but smile at him. “We don’t have to talk about it,” I assured him. As much as I wanted answers right then and there, it was clear that I wasn’t going to get them yet. “Not right this second.” He didn’t back away, so I took that as an agreement that he would explain everything to me in his own time. “Have you had dinner?”

\-----------------

And so, nearly two hours later, we were sitting on my couch with two glasses of wine and full stomachs. Dinner was delicious, and I’d been carefully avoiding the topic of the Negan and his evil deeds, but I wasn’t sure how much longer I could do it. We weren’t talking about anything meaningful, and it felt like the both of us were uncomfortably dancing around the obvious subject. And all at once, I couldn’t handle it anymore. I set my wine glass on the coffee table and turned my full attention to Daryl.

I almost lost my resolve when I caught his eye. His eyebrows creased, he frowned. He wanted to know exactly what I was thinking. He was afraid to know exactly what I was thinking. I was afraid to tell him.

“You can’t,” Daryl said. He’d been dancing around the subject as much as I had. “There are other ways to prove yourself.”

“Rick hasn’t given me any,” I countered, as if that was the real point here. “I garden. And I make meals for people who don’t feel like doing it themselves.” It was a poor way of describing my contribution here, and Daryl knew he didn’t need to tell me.

Before the End, I’d been pretty self-sufficient. I had a decent garden, enjoying the satisfaction of growing my own food. I had taken more than a few cooking courses. My older brother had been really into doomsday prepping and had forced me to learn at least a few things so I could survive on my own. In my eyes it wasn’t much, but it had helped out in the efforts around Alexandria.

“Yer so much more n’that,” he reminded me. “You contribute more’n enough, Evie. I dunno why you even feel like you got somethin’ to prove.”

“I get that he was a bad guy.” I shrugged, sinking back into the cushions. “But nobody talks about it. [i]You[/i] don’t talk about it.” I looked pointedly at him. “I don’t understand why I shouldn’t be apart of the effort to rehabilitate someone.” I knew my statement was too nonchalant. But it worked.

“A bad guy?” Daryl was practically bug eyed. 

“Nobody will tell me exactly what happened.” 

Daryl took a deep breath. Closed his eyes. And proceeded to tell me every grisly detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drama for you guys. x) I'm really excited for the next few chapters! We'll be seeing a bit of Negan, and more of the dynamic between Daryl and Evie.
> 
> Chapter Three will be posted next Sunday!
> 
> x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this chapter out on Saturday instead of Sunday, because I'm gonna be a little busy tomorrow and I wasn't sure I'd have time to post it or not. Enjoy!  
x

The sky darkened as the evening wore on, the clouds growing dark and thick. Rain was pattering against the windows before long, adding a simple sound effect to the otherwise silent atmosphere. Daryl had finished telling me the story of his captivity at the Sanctuary, and it was so much worse than I expected. Knowing the cold, hard facts was one thing. Hearing the intimate details from someone who’d lived the horror first hand was something else entirely. 

When his dark story began, I’d been facing him. My eyes were locked on his face, searching every detail as his eyes sparked with a dangerous mixture of pain and fury. It didn’t take long before I was looking at literally anything but him. Once he’d finally stopped talking, I reluctantly returned my attention to him. Still though, I avoided his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he warned, narrowing his eyes at me. “I don’t need yer pity.”

I raised an eyebrow. “I’m not looking at you with pity,” I said with a slight shake of my head. I locked eyes with him then, letting his words ring in my head. He had been put through more than any human deserves. A part of me was sorry to know the whole tale. But mostly, I realized I was proud of him. “I’m impressed.” That was the truth, even though I could tell that he didn’t want to believe it. For someone to continue on the way he did, after everything he’d gone through, was beyond impressive. 

“Right.” Daryl rolled his eyes. 

I scooted closer to him on the couch. Probably a little too close, but he didn’t seem to mind. He set his wine glass down next to mine and then let his arm rest along the back of the couch. I leaned my head back against his arm, half expecting him to flinch. When he didn’t, I let my eyes close and took a few breaths.

“Daryl,” I started slowly, really enjoying the feel of his name on my lips. No doubt the wine was a major contributing factor. I considered telling him all the ways in which I thought he was brave, resilient...perfect… But I knew he wasn’t interested in any of that. So instead I settled with, “If you don’t want me to do this, I won’t.”

And suddenly, he didn’t seem so sure.

“I want ya to take whatever assignment Rick gives ya,” he said hesitantly, shaking his head as he spoke. It was like he didn’t agree with what he was saying, but he felt like he needed to say it anyway. “But he shouldn’t be out! He don’t deserve it.” He moved his arm from the back of the couch and stood suddenly, resuming his pacing.

I wanted to tell him that he was right. I really understood now that Negan didn’t deserve any sort of mercy. Rick should have slit his throat and left him there to die, rather than bring him back home and nurse him back to health. A man who offered no real mercy deserved no real mercy.

The problem was, Rick [i]had[/i] nursed Negan back to health. Hell, the man had even escaped and returned of his own volition. As far as I could objectively tell, he was ready to return to society, whether anybody liked it or not.

I stood and crossed the room, reaching my arms out and gripping Daryl by the shoulders. We locked eyes. I opened my mouth to tell him that I was confused. I didn’t know what I should say, what I was supposed to do. What was the right thing in this situation?

And then my thoughts were halted as his lips crashed against mine. My body was slow to respond, since my brain could hardly comprehend what was happening. I barely registered the sensation of his lips on mine - smoother than I’d expected them to be - before he’d pulled away, mumbled an apology, and stormed out the front door.

I was still trying to understand what the hell happened as I dressed in my pajamas later that evening. I hadn’t seen hide nor tail of him since he’d disappeared earlier, not that I expected to. Daryl wasn’t the sort of guy who confronted his feelings head on. If he ever did at all. We hadn’t ever entered this level of the “feelings arena” before. We were close, and he’d been there for me on more than one occasion while I tried to figure out my own feelings. But we’d never encountered a scenario where both of our feelings needed to be considered. It was almost easy to forget that he had feelings, sometimes. He was always so logical. Emotion never seemed to enter into any of his equations.

And now he’d kissed me. Kissed me, and run away. I boiled a small pot of water as I let my thoughts have their head. The kiss couldn’t mean much. I couldn’t let my school girl emotions go that route. We were both dealing with heightened emotions in general, and that was a good way to let them out. Then again, I’d seen him all up in his feelings before. He’d never kissed me - or anyone else - because of it. But still, I reminded myself, the kiss didn’t mean anything. Daryl wasn’t the sort of man who got emotionally entangled with anybody.

The knock at my door stopped me from going any further, which was probably a  
good thing. I opened my front door to find a smiling Rick Grimes waiting there. I invited him inside and returned to my kitchen, adding a couple of tea bags to the boiling water. 

“Mind if I come in?” he asked, already knowing the answer. He closed the door behind himself and followed me into the kitchen. I automatically grabbed a second mug from the cupboard and, when the tea was ready, I poured us both a steaming helping.

“Thank you,” he said, taking the mug. He blew on it once and then set it aside. I kept my own mug in my hands, grateful not only for the warmth it provided, but the distraction. I blew on it, keeping my eyes on the liquid as he spoke.

“Daryl just left my house,” he informed me. His tone was so casual, but I could tell that the conversation was anything but. “He doesn’t want you to guard Negan. Asked if I could find something else for you to do.”

“Can’t blame him,” I answered, keeping my eyes steady on the dark liquid in my mug. 

“Of course not,” he agreed. “That’s why I’m asking you to guard him.” I finally met his eyes. “You’re one of the only ones I trust to do this job, and do it fair. You’ve got skills with a firearm, and you don’t know his past.” I started to speak, but he shook his head. “Not like the rest of us.”

“Is it fair?” I asked after a short silence. I sipped my tea. “Is it really, really fair? Giving him another chance. After everything he’s done. Does he deserve it?”

“What kind of world are we building if we don’t give him a chance?”

“That’s the real question, isn’t it?” I sighed. “Are we building something better, or just putting a pretty paint job on what already exists?” The truth was, we had been given a real chance to make something better, if we wanted to. Would we take it? Did we want to? 

“That is the question,” Rick agreed. He refrained from elaborating. He nodded his head wisely, folded one leg over the other, letting his foot rest on the opposite knee. He leaned back into the couch cushions, resting one arm over the back. He looked relaxed, but I had a sneaking suspicion that it was all for show. 

“Okay,” I said finally, aware that he was waiting for me to make my mind up. “Okay, I’ll guard him.”

Rick nodded, the trace of a smile on his lips.

“But,” I said, holding one finger up, “if this is too much…”

“You say the word,” he vowed. “The second you’re done, I’ll find someone else. And,” he added as I started to speak up, “it won’t count against you.” He offered me an amused smile. “I promise. If this doesn’t work out, I’ll move you to the wall. How about that?”

I couldn’t hide my smile. My real goal was to venture outside the wall, take on the same missions that Daryl took on, and the first step was proving that I could protect Alexandria at the front line. But I hadn’t yet been able to prove myself. This seemed to be the very best way to do that.

And so, I agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh snap, Daryl sure is a difficult guy to figure out! Poor guy can't seem to figure out what he's thinking. Evie is as confused as ever, but she's officially made the commitment to guard Negan. I'm excited to get them interacting (:
> 
> Subscribe, bookmark, leave comments, leave kudos, all that good stuff!
> 
> xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, you guys! My laptop quit on me. I expected to have it fixed by now, but it hasn't been quite as quick as I'd been anticipating.
> 
> So, I'm writing chapters on my phone for now. J haven't given up on this fic at all, I love writing it, and I love you guys <3 I may be a bit slower than originally anticipated for now, but I'm still plugging away! It's just a lot more tedious to do on my phone, lol.

Sweat dripped down into my eyes as I desperately piled furniture against the flimsy wooden door. Was I really, seriously this stupid? To let myself get caught in such an obvious trap… I could have blamed my starving stomach and my halfway delirious brain, but the little pile of supplies had looked harmless. A couple of bottles of water, a bag of stale chips, a can of dog food knocked over, a foot or so away from the other items. In my desperate mind, it looked like a scavenger had left a few items behind. I didn’t stop to think that it might be a trap. But it was.

Three men swooped on me as I approached the seemingly discarded items. Disgusting Redneck Number One lunged at me, wrapped an arm too tightly around my waist. I tossed my head back into his nose and heard, as well as felt, the sickening crunch that followed. He released me while Disgusting Redneck Number Two tried in vain to find something to stop the rapid flow of blood from Number One’s nose. Disgusting Redneck Number Three wasn’t so concerned with his companions, but I’d had a good twenty seconds to get my bearings and let my mind switch into fight mode. Before the dead rose, my brain had almost always opted for the “flight” option, but something had flipped the switch when the alternative was literally being eaten alive by dead people.

I ran for it like a bat out of hell. My brain barely had the chance to register my surroundings as I sped past them. All I knew was that I was fleeing danger, and the danger seemed to be just slow enough that I had a chance. I began sprinting down the street. I didn't dare slow down or look back. If I let my momentum falter, who knew what would happen? Rape, for sure. Murder? It was a definite probability. If it was within my power, I wouldn't let either happen. 

I practically launched myself at the door of the nearest building - some little abandoned office building. The second I was through the door I slammed it behind me and searched for a hiding place. At the back of the building was a little room that turned out to be the former manager’s office. There was a large wooden desk, a couple of filing cabinets… I prayed to any gods that would bother to listen, [i]please let this be enough[/i], and I shoved the desk towards the door. It was heavier than I had anticipated. Still, I managed to get it across the room and up against the door as I heard a voice calling out to me. Taunting me.

“Come on, little girl. I know you’re in there.” His voice was as slimy as it could be and I closed my eyes in disgust for just a second before turning my attention to the file cabinets. It wasn’t like I needed to be quiet. Like he said, he knew I was in here. I hadn’t had that much of a head start.

“Fuck...you…” I grunted as I maneuvered one of the filing cabinets over to where the desk now sat. I said it loud enough to be sure he heard. He laughed.

“Feisty darlin’?” he called, his voice uncomfortably close. As I finished positioning the first filing cabinet, the absurd thought that the former manager would absolutely hate my redecorating ran through my mind. Just as my fingers gripped the second filing cabinet, a new voice called out.

“Ain’t smart.” 

“Who the hell are you?” I heard Disgusting Redneck Number Three demand, clearly annoyed that his little hunt had been interrupted by someone. “The fuck you want?”

“Just offerin’ friendly advice,” the new voice responded casually. He was getting closer, whoever he was. “Ain’t smart, goin’ after that girl.”

“And why not?” DRNT demanded.

“Did ya see what she did to your friend out there?” Newcomer chuckled.

“Get lost.”

“Nah, I ain’t gonna do that.” Newcomer’s voice had a new, dangerous quality to it. “Not yet.”

“I ain’t sharin’,” DRNT insisted, apparently missing the threat in the other man’s words.

“You ain’t gettin’ her at all.”

An angry noise, something akin to the roar of a lion, came next. I heard the scuffle, the pair of them swearing at each other. And then, suddenly, a single gunshot. I had no way of knowing who fired the gun. I squeezed my eyes shut, held my breath, waiting to see what my fate would be. Had I just been saved, or had I just been doomed?

A gentle knock sounded at the door. I let one eye open, adrenaline rushing through me. “Hey, you okay?” It was the Newcomer’s voice. Despite the deep, growly quality, he sounded concerned. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Swear.”

I felt like I couldn’t catch my breath. Could I really trust him? These days, you couldn’t count on the general goodness of humanity. Without law, people seemed to show their true, horrifying colors.

“How do I know?” I called out. He could be trapping me. Luring me into what I thought was safety before springing a nasty trap on me. 

“I guess you could just stay in there.”

He had a point. Kind of. I could try to wait him out, but I had no way of knowing how many people he had. How many supplies he had. Just because he’d sauntered in and seemingly saved the day didn’t mean shit. Not really. Then again, I didn’t really want to die of thirst and starvation in this little office. And really, if he wanted to hurt me, he could have just waited his turn or something. Call me stupid, but I decided to go ahead and trust him.

It turned out to be a good choice. Once Daryl had rescued me, he took me back to his people. They were friendly. They took me in, gave me food and water. And, once I got myself out of my own head, I managed to not only survive, but thrive. The Alexandrians showed me a life I didn’t think existed anymore. And not just them - the Hilltoppers, and the Kingdomers too. They showed me that not only could we have a basic level of civilization, but that we could have a real society in the midst of the walking dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one ends sort of abruptly. I'd had the chapter written out on my laptop before it stopped working, so this chapter was mostly from memory. Plus, I really wanted to get something to you guys because I know it's been a while. I hope you're still with me! 
> 
> ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> And there's chapter one!
> 
> Again, if you guys have any ideas or requests, please don't hesitate to let me know! I love making my readers happy! (:


End file.
